


Summer Treat

by saruhiko_bb



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Makeouts, middle school Sarumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruhiko_bb/pseuds/saruhiko_bb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally summer break, and yet instead of having a good time, Fushimi and Yata find themselves dying in the heat. In an attempt to entertain themselves, Yata suggest the two venture out. In the midst of everything, a slightly awkward situation brings a certain topic to light, making this hot summer day one they'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this fic was meant to be a drabble, and yet it turned into this instead. I procrastinated really hard on this so I'm so happy it's finally done! Hopefully you all enjoy tho, because I really love middle school sarumi and definitely plan to write more <3

“Misaki, it's hot.” Fushimi complains, the fan in front of him warping his voice into a robotic sounding one. It was on full speed, but the breeze making its way onto his features was nowhere near enough to cool him down, his bangs stubbornly sticking to his forehead.

“You're the one who doesn't want to go to the beach, you stupid monkey. So don't you dare complain!” 

“The beach is gross, that's why.”

“How is it gross?”

“Well, for one it’s outside.”

“Seriously, Saru?” Yata says, incredulous, “You're such a complainer.” 

“Then do something about it, I'm dying here.”

“Coming from you, who's hogging the whole damn fan!” Yata says, getting up from where he was laying on his back on the floor to sit next to Fushimi instead. Pushing Fushimi out of the way to get some of the cool air coming from the fan, Yata leans into his side and rests his head on Fushimi’s shoulder, relaxing his weight. If it were anyone else, Fushimi would’ve pushed them off immediately, not being one who was typically fond of physical contact. Though, as it was with numerous other things, he came to find that Yata was an exception. Instead, Fushimi just frowns and clicks his tongue in feign annoyance, trying to ignore the heat rising in his face. Looks like he finally noticed...

“Get off me, idiot. It’s too hot for that.”

Not fazed one bit by the complaint, Yata nuzzles his head to get more comfortable rather than complying, though Fushimi is sure it’s more to annoy him than anything, “Yeah, yeah. If it bothers you, you can move.” Yata says, clearly content in his new position.

Sighing, Fushimi lets Yata do what he wants, not that it was actually bothering him to begin with anyways. Well, whatever.

The two were currently lounging around at Yata’s house, moping about in the living room doing nothing in particular. They had been playing games in Yata's room earlier, but since it was relatively small, it made the heat that much more unbearable, their combined body heat and the lack of space creating a suffocating atmosphere. The pair had no choice but to seek refuge elsewhere, leading up to their current situation. 

The heat was to be expected, as it was finally summer vacation, exams having finally ended just the week before. That meant that Fushimi spent just about every day with Yata, not that that was anything new. The only difference being that the classrooms and desks they were usually occupying were now replaced with Yata's house, the gaming center they often went to, or whatever place Yata’s whims dragged them to.

Yata seemed to be more accustomed to the heat than Fushimi though, his complaints being a lot fewer than he'd expected. It probably had to do with Yata's mother having rejected the idea of turning on the AC, claiming that they'd only use it when they really needed to, because it was ‘too expensive to keep it running 24/7’. The two teenagers had outwardly complained about it, or rather Yata did so outwardly, earning him a smack to the head. It seemed like this was something that occurred often enough though, leaving Yata to mumble under his breath and accept his fate. 

Fushimi didn't understand what Yata’s mother’s version of needing the AC was exactly, as he was pretty sure now was the perfect example. Except the fact that she'd left the house about an hour ago with Yata's siblings somewhere, so either way they were out of luck. 

“We could get ice cream.” Yata suggests, cutting into droning sounds of the fan. 

“Then we'd have to walk in the heat...”

“Hmm, we could turn on the AC while my mom’s out?” 

“Idiot. She grounded you for that last time, remember?”

“Ugh, you're right,” Yata groans, leaning further into Fushimi’s side for dramatic effect, unknowingly causing Fushimi’s heart to flutter at the extra contact, “There's no way spending summer break grounded! Then I won’t be able to see you until school starts!”

The statement catches Fushimi off guard, though not in an unpleasant way by any means, quite the opposite, in fact. He wants to be with me... That thought alone had him internally frazzled, but he manages to recover fast enough, a snarky comment leaving his lips with ease, “Hm, good point.” He drawls, “ Maybe you should do it then, after all, Misaki.”

“You-- Don’t act like you’d be happy about it!”

“Who says I’m acting?” 

“Asshole... you’d better take that --” Yata starts, already motioning to wrestle Fushimi around, when suddenly he comes to a halt, facing Fushimi with a sly grin.

“... What?” Fushimi asks, somewhat begrudgingly. That look never meant good things, at least not when they were messing around like this. 

“Heh, I bet you’re just trying to cover up how much you’d actually miss me if I got grounded, huh, Saru?”

“What.”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to hide it. I totally understand,” Yata says, waving his hands in the air in a sort of know-it-all manner, “Don’t worry, Saru, you’re stuck with me forever!.” He finishes, clearly pleased with himself.

Forever... Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Fushimi replies,

“I’m not hiding anything,” He says, clicking his tongue, “And as if I’d miss an idiot like you.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Yata says, laughing lightly, “But... Well... It’s not like I wouldn’t miss you too. Or something.” Yata says, scratching at the tip of his nose, a faint blush making its way across his face.

Cute.

“Is the heat getting to your head or something?” Fushimi says, in an attempt to cover his own embarrassment. Sometimes Yata was so honest that he didn’t know how to deal with it. 

He knew Yata was joking for the most part, but he was a bit unnerved with the fact that what some of Yata said was spot on. Not only that, but the fact that he’d managed to catch onto it without even realizing it, probably. Plus Yata had said he’d miss him, and well, it was sort of gratifying. Just a little.

“Shut up, Saru. You’re ruining the moment.”

“Whatever you say, Misaki.”

Despite his words though, Fushimi was silently thankful for Yata electing to not get grounded. The last time it had happened, he didn't hear from the redhead for at least full two weeks outside of school, and it was honestly pretty boring. 

Without the constant barrage of text messages asking him what he was doing, or random rants about some new game that he wanted them to try, and just Yata in general around to pester him, everything just felt oddly quiet and out of place somehow.

Yata quiets down again after that, seemingly having given up on his teasing and listing off ideas for the moment. With Yata being silent, the only notable sounds outside of the fan in front of them were the cicadas singing loudly throughout the neighborhood, and the wind chime gently swinging in the wind, almost as if it were dancing to the cicadas tune. If it weren't so hot, Fushimi might've found the scene to be a peaceful one.

That thought is interrupted though, when Yata suddenly shoots up from his spot next to Fushimi, the weight on his side being lifted, “Wait! I've got an idea, Saru!” Yata exclaims, already running off to some other part of the house before Fushimi has a chance to respond. Typical. 

Yata's gone for a few minutes, doing who knows what while Fushimi is left to his own devices. It wasn't really that bad though, considering he got the fan to himself again, the breeze pushing his sweaty locks back from where they were beginning to stick on his face. 

Hearing the sound of rushed footsteps, Fushimi looks over to the hall where he knows Yata will appear. He watches with a bored expression as Yata holds up two plastic bags, face complete with a triumphant expression. 

“What are those?” Fushimi asks, not because he wouldn't be finding out anyways, but because he'd rather get this over with sooner than later. Yata had a tendency to make Fushimi guess whatever it was he was planning, which oftentimes had no correlation to what was going on whatsoever, making asking outright the easiest option. 

“It’s the solution to our problem!” Yata brags, striding over to where Fushimi was still seated.

Fushimi doesn't wait for an explanation, as Yata begins to dump the contents of both bags onto the tatami mat in front of him, his eyes catching on the colorful array of water balloons and even a couple water guns as they pooled on the floor in small piles. 

“Ta da!” Yata chimes, motioning over the objects as if they were precious treasures. 

“What are you, a kid?”

“And what are you, some old man?” Yata scoffs, “You need to learn to loosen up sometimes, Saru!”

Annoying. Fushimi clicks his tongue at that, “So? What now?”

“We're gonna have a battle, is what,” Yata says, grin confident, “Unless you're afraid you'll lose, that is.”

He was going to make another complaint that this ‘battle’ would still require going outside, but that taunting comment alone gets Fushimi's competitive side to flare up, making the words die on his lips, “Alright then,” He says, standing up, to face Yata more seriously, “Let's do this.”

\--

It only took about half an hour to get everything set up. They'd divided the water balloons up equally, giving the two of them around fifteen or so each. There were only two water guns to begin with, so they both had their own, though they were pretty big in size. 

After filling up their balloons and water guns, they'd gone into the backyard and split up into their respective areas. One half of the yard counted as Yata’s base and the other half being Fushimi’s, the bird bath in the middle of the yard being the marker of where one side ended and the other began.

The goal was to steal the other person's flag, which in reality, was just a stick they'd stuck in the ground with a sock tied onto it. The other person had to make it back to their base with their opponents flag, marking their victory. If the person was out of weapons or caught somehow though, it was game over. It was something they were pretty familiar with, at least in the games they'd played, but translating it into the real world made it more interesting. 

The heat was still a major mood killer though, but Fushimi figured it would all be worth it in the end. Just the thought of beating Yata at the game he'd planned out himself was enough to make him smirk in delight. 

They'd agreed on a minute wait to let the other get situated before actually letting the game begin, just to make things more fair, but that time was just about over. Instead of rushing out to Yata's base, Fushimi decided to continue waiting in the shadows, taking cover behind a bush. Knowing Yata, the idiot probably hadn't put any real thought into a strategy, and decided to attack Fushimi's base head on. Fine with me. Bring it on, Misaki. 

After a few moments, his thought process was proved right, when he heard the sound of footsteps in the grass to his right nearby. Yata's backyard wasn't the biggest, so there wasn't much room for Yata to try and make his way through without being caught if he wasn't careful. The only things he could use for cover really only being some bushes and one of the few trees that grew in Yata’s yard. 

Yata seemed to realize this, however, as he was taking tentative steps, as if he was trying not to alert Fushimi of his presence. He didn't seem to know if he was being watched or not, his eyes quickly scanning the area, his face in a slight scowl. He had both hands clutching onto his water gun in a defensive manner, his water balloons hanging from his waist just like a soldier would equip grenades. 

Feeling a smirk rise on his own face, Fushimi begins to move forward a bit more, just in case Yata decided to bolt, giving him a better chance of catching him before he could reach his flag. It was a mistake though, as he hadn't been watching his footing, having been too preoccupied with watching Yata instead. The sound of a branch crunching beneath his feet catches Yata's attention, making Fushimi click his tongue quietly. 

As soon as Yata heard the noise, he made a beeline to where Fushimi's flag lay to the left of him. Not wanting to let Yata take the lead, Fushimi bursts out from his hiding spot in the bushes, and makes his way towards Yata, “Not so fast, Misaki!” He says, singing the last syllable. 

Yata makes a surprised noise, but keeps running regardless, throwing a couple balloons back over his shoulder, which Fushimi deftly dodges, with the exception of one that manages to hit him on the chest, causing him to yelp at the contrast of temperature. The water was much colder than Fushimi expected, considering his weren't that cold when he'd filled them up. Wait a minute...

“Misaki... Did you put ice in your balloons?” He calls. 

The answer he gets in return is a mischievous laugh, one he's grown used to hearing after all their time together, “As if I'd tell a monkey like you!”

Falling to the taunt, Fushimi clicks his tongue and shoots Yata on the back and head a few times with his water gun as a form of revenge, earning a few noises from the older boy. 

Yata's halfway to his flag by this point, and Fushimi realizes he needs to act quickly. Yata may be a fast runner, but luckily for Fushimi, his legs are longer, allowing him to catch up easily. 

Unhooking some balloons from his own waist, Fushimi lifts them up and aims them in front of where Yata is headed and throws them, missing him by a few inches. 

“Hah! Nice miss, stupid mo--” Yata laughs, but stops when he runs over the spot the balloons landed, the wet ground throwing him off balance, “H-huh? Woah, shit!” He shouts, tripping over himself and onto the ground with a thud. 

Trotting over to where Yata sits, Fushimi holds up his water gun and points it at Yata's face, “Any last words, Misaki?” He says, smirk wide. 

“Fuck off!”

“Hm, not very classy of you, but it'll do.”

Pulling the trigger, Fushimi sprays Yata right on his face, earning an undignified squeak from the shorter male. 

“That's cold dammit!”

“Says the one who put ice cubes in his water balloons.” Fushimi counters. 

The comment seems to remind Yata of that fact, because as soon as he mentions it, those hazel eyes are blazing and his hands are reaching to his sides, grabbing the fake grenades, “I'm not going down without a fight!”

You already lost, is what Fushimi wants to say, but the feeling of cold water hitting his skin snaps him out of it. “We’ll see about that.”

\--

They ended up forgetting the initial point of the game, being so preoccupied with each other, and ended up running around the backyard for a little while longer, spraying water and throwing balloons at each other until their weapons were exhausted and they were panting for breath, clothes thoroughly soaked. Yata’s clothes were worse off than Fushimi’s though, considering the white t-shirt he was wearing had become somewhat see through, the wet fabric clinging to his lean figure. The sight gave Fushimi a good idea of what was hidden underneath, not that he really needed to imagine though, having seen Yata shirtless a few times before.

It wasn’t a bad sight by any means despite the fact, but Fushimi had to purposefully peel his eyes away, a familiar heat rising in his face. He decided on preoccupying himself with tearing at some grass at his side as a distraction instead, building up a small pile.

“Haha, that was pretty great, huh Saru?” Yata says, taking a seat next to Fushimi who was resting on the ground, the tree behind them casting a perfectly shaded area for them to catch their breath.

“You mean the part when I sprayed you in the face?”

“Fuck off, not that.” Yata says, rolling his eyes.

“Hm, or maybe you meant the part when your pants got wet and those kids said you pee--”

“-- Ahh! Enough of that already!” Yata interrupts, face red, “Those brats are always pissing me off!”

“It really did look like it.” Fushimi smirks, the scene that unfolded just a few moments ago replaying in his mind. 

Sometime during their battle Yata had gotten the front of his shorts wet, causing a very obvious wet spot to make itself known. The two hadn’t really even noticed it, that was until a few neighborhood kids passed by and saw it, effectively embarrassing Yata with teases that he’d wet his pants. Despite it being obvious bait, Yata still fell for it, running up to the fence where they were calling out to him to yell at them and throw a few balloons their way to make them go away. It was pretty amusing to watch, plus it gave him a good opening to spray Yata relentlessly a few times with his gun while he wasn’t paying attention, only riling him up further.

“Are you sure you didn’t actually wet yourself, Misaki?”

Leaning sideways on his hand, Yata moves in closer to Fushimi, meeting his gaze, “Listen asshole, there’s no fucking way I--” 

Before Fushimi gets to hear the rest of whatever Yata was about to say, he watches those hazel eyes shift from an angry expression pointed at him, to one of what looked to be concentration. Even though Yata’s eyes were on him, they didn’t seem to be really looking at him anymore.

“...Misaki?”

“Oi, Saru,” Yata starts, head whipping around, “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Come on Saru, let’s go!” Yata says, getting up from his spot.

“Go where exactly, Misaki?” 

“Ugh, come on already, or we’ll miss it!” 

Obviously impatient, Yata reaches forward to grab onto one of Fushimi’s hands, pulling him up from his own seat, much to Fushimi’s surprise. Despite how hot it was out, the heat of Yata’s hands was one of a different kind, and Fushimi felt he actually... might’ve enjoyed it. The thought is short lived however, with Yata’s voice ringing with a knowing curiosity. What is he up to now? 

“I think it’s over here!”

“What are you even talking about?”

Reaching the gate that opens to the front yard, Yata forces it open singlehandedly, and the two walk through it. Looking around, Fushimi sees nothing out of the ordinary, and clicks his tongue. Slightly annoyed that Yata had dragged him out here for nothing, Fushimi is about to complain when a faint sound reaches his ears. What is that?

The sound isn’t just any sound, he realizes belatedly. As it gradually gets louder and louder, he realizes it’s a tune instead. A very familiar one. It was a tune he’d heard often in his own neighborhood, especially in the summer. The annoying song would play on repeat, and the sound of children laughing and talking happily would always be alongside it until it was safely out of the vicinity. How Yata had managed to hear it from so far away was pretty amazing. It just added to the proof that he really did have good hearing, not that he didn’t believe it at this point anyways, the noisy redhead somehow being able to hear whatever complaints he muttered under his breath. It was a bit perplexing, to say the least.

“There it is! I knew I heard it!” Yata says, pointing to the hill a few yards down the road, where a small white van with a giant ice cream cone on top slowly chugged its way up. 

There were a few children chasing it at a distance, yelling for it to ‘wait’ and ‘stop’ while they waved dollar bills in the air. Some parents were even chasing it down, mother’s holding hands with their child and father’s with them on their shoulders. Fushimi had never really bothered to take the sight in before, so when Yata tugged on his hand for them to get going as well, he was somewhat surprised. 

“Come on, Saru! We gotta get there before everyone else does!”

Being lead by the hand, Fushimi follows as Yata jogs towards the truck, vaguely thinking that he looked just like those parents being tugged along by their children, the thought causes a small snort to leave his lips.

“Hah? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, Misaki.”

Yata looks back at him, albeit a bit curious, but doesn’t ask again, a smile on his face, “Well come on, then!”

By the time the two reach the truck, it’s finally made its way to the top of the hill, awaiting its customers. The families who were making their way over were still a small while away, luckily for them. It was mostly thanks to Yata’s ears - and enthusiasm - that they’d manage to beat the crowd.

This was Fushimi’s first time really taking a look at an ice cream truck up close. It was a lot tackier than he’d expected. Stickers decorating the entire thing in random places, as if they’d just accumulated over time rather than being an actual design. There was a menu on the side of the truck too, which took up most of the space. It was a bit tattered and faded in some places, but was still mostly legible. Not to mention the huge fake ice cream cone that adorned the top of it.

“What can I get for you two?” The man inside questions, a large smile on his face. Fushimi could feel the cool air coming from inside, and suddenly wished he could just sit in there himself.

“We’ll take two penguin pops!” Yata chimes, not even giving Fushimi a chance to look and choose for himself.

“Oi, Misaki--”

“Right away, kid!”

Clicking his tongue at the interruption, Fushimi just watches as Yata fishes around in his pockets for some change. 

“Do you even have any money, Misaki?”

“I-I do alright! I still have some from my allowance,” Yata says, moving his hands around quickly, “Just give me a minute to-- ah hah! There it is!” Pulling out a wad of wet dollar bills, Yata holds them up triumphantly in Fushimi’s face before handing it over to the man in exchange for the pops.

“Here you go, pleasure doing business with you!”

“Thanks!” Yata says with a smile, taking the treats into his hand before turning to Fushimi, “Here’s yours, Saru.”

Taking the offered popsicle, Fushimi looks it over. It looked to be some penguin shaped popsicle with what appeared to be... bubble gum eyeballs? A bit weird looking, but whatever. 

“What are you doing, inspecting the damn thing? Just eat it, it’s not gonna kill you!” Yata says, popsicle already opened with a few bites taken out of it.

“How should I know? You’re the one who chose it.”

“That’s how you know it’s good then,” Yata says, taking another bite, “Seriously, just eat it, I know you’ll like it!”

Clicking his tongue, Fushimi moves his hand to open the wrapper, when he realizes he’s still holding Yata’s. How did Yata open his with one hand anyways? The idiot probably ripped it open with his mouth or something.

He didn’t really want to let go of Yata’s hand, for... reasons, but he wasn’t sure if he could continue to do so casually now that he’d noticed. Not quite sure what to say for once, Fushimi just eyes their joined hands for a moment, trying to weigh out the options. He could just open it the same way Yata did and be done with it, and Yata probably wouldn't even notice. He was thinking too much.

Lifting his Yata-free arm to put the popsicle up to his face, Fushimi takes the wrapper between his teeth in an attempt to tear it, when a high pitched voice reaches his ears.

“Ah, mama!” A little girl says, pointing to the two of them, “Why are those boys holding hands?” 

Ah, the family from earlier.

Yata nearly chokes on his popsicle at that, and immediately starts coughing. The mother was trying to quiet her daughter down, giving the two of them an apologetic smile, but the damage was already done. Well there goes that. 

“W-what the-- That’s--!” Yata sputters, face already turning red from the comment. He still hadn’t let go of Fushimi’s hand though, its grip instead tightening in what Fushimi assumed was embarrassment. The added strength didn’t really bother Fushimi though, it wasn’t like he really wanted Yata to let go anyways. Rather, the fact that he hadn’t despite it being pointed out like that was kind of... nice. Maybe.

“Oh, it’s Yata!” Another kid says, -one of the boys from when they were in the backyard earlier, Fushimi notes- runs up behind the mother and daughter with a few of his friends, “What, you needed your boyfriend to hold your hand after peeing your pants? What a baby!” The kid taunts, elbowing his nearby friends into agreement, who nodded vigorously. 

“You little brats! I did not pee my pants dammit! And b-boyfriend.. h-he's--” Yata says, glancing sideways at Fushimi, obviously embarrassed, but there was a hint of something else in those eyes, something almost akin to... hope? The thought gives Fushimi’s stomach a little flop, but he pushes the feeling of excitement down. Yeah, right. 

“What are you lying for? The proofs right there!” The kid says, cutting off Yata’s sputtering, pointing at the still wet spot.

“You’re going to regret saying that!” Yata says, taking a few steps forward, making the kids eyes widen.

“Run! He’s gonna get his pee on us!” The kid says, already turning tail, his friends following not far behind.

“Yeah you better run, damn punks!”

“I don’t think they’re running for the reason you think, Misaki.”

“Whatever, fuck them! They’re annoying as hell!” Yata huffs, clearly peeved. 

By now, the majority of the people who were chasing down the truck had made their way over, watching the scene unfold. Yata seemed to realize this, as his face got redder and his voice quieted down, “C-come on Saru, let’s go.” He says, leading Fushimi back to the house, the tips of his ears red. He's embarrassed. Well, not like I don’t understand why.

Fushimi had managed to get his popsicle open during the whole incident, and decided to finally try it out. He was still a bit leery, as the supposed penguin didn’t really look anything like what was portrayed on the wrapper, its eyes being outside of the area they were intended to be, giving it a sort of goofy look rather than the cute one it was meant to give.

Taking a tentative lick, Fushimi came to find that surprisingly, he did like how it tasted. In fact... Taking another look at the wrapper he’d stuffed into his pocket, he saw the words at the bottom that answered his thoughts: ‘Soda Flavored’. He hadn’t noticed earlier with Yata interrupting his inspection of it, but now that he had, a small smile started to make its way onto his face. Idiot, just say so from the beginning.

Making their way inside, Yata kicked off his shoes, all the while he angrily gobbled up the rest of his Popsicle. Fushimi did the same, tossing his own shoes somewhere alongside Yata's, the pair still holding hands as they made their way back into the livingroom. It wasn’t as stuffy as before, the two of them having left the windows open around the place, and since they had been in direct sunlight for a little, it actually helped make it feel even cooler inside.

As they reached the middle of the living room, Yata suddenly comes to a halt, turning to regard Fushimi looking slightly embarrassed, “...Misaki?”

“Sorry,” Yata says, their joined hands dangling between them still, “That was pretty awkward out there, huh?”

“Not really,” Fushimi says, shrugging lightly, “It’s no big deal.”

There was an awkward silence after that, with Yata looking like he was having a hard time trying to voice whatever was going on in his mind, his mouth opening and closing with unspoken words. 

Why is he being so weird about this? It wasn't like it was the first time the two had been teased about their relationship. Whether it was some kids in class making teasing comments, or random older couples who'd commented on how close they were from seeing how they'd acting together. 

It lead to a few flushed faces and awkward glances to each other, but they usually ended in light laughter, the subject being brushed aside, left to linger in the back of Fushimi's mind. So why did Yata seem at such a loss at what to do? Why was this time so different?

Without really meaning to, Fushimi breaks the silence himself, his curiosity getting the better of him, “Why didn't you let go?” And why haven't you let go... Though he figured that thought would be better being kept to himself. 

“Huh? O-oh...” Yata says, lifting his free hand to run through his hair, avoiding eye contact, “Well you didn’t let go either s-so I thought maybe you didn’t mind it... or something...”

“You didn't correct them about the boyfriend thing, either.” He says, the words leaving his lips without conscious thought. It was almost as if he couldn't stop himself now that he's started. It was unlike him. 

The hitch of breath from the last statement made him immediately regret even bringing it up, though, fearing that he'd gone too far. 

He could feel Yata’s hand getting sweaty with the barrage of questions, the hand in his squeezing slightly in response. He didn’t even know why he said it, really. He knew better than to get his hopes up with things like this, especially with Yata, a complete idiot who never really thought his own actions through. Who never realized how much his presence affected Fushimi. 

He wanted to try and brush it off somehow, to direct Yata’s attention elsewhere like he always did when something like this happened, but he also wanted to know if there was any meaning behind all of this, or if it was all just wishful thinking on his part. Catching the thought as it went through his head, Fushimi tenses. Wishful thinking? Wishful thinking for what... 

The casual touches and shoulder bumps, the looks Yata would sometimes give him when they were hanging out just the two of them, that look of fondness and something else Fushimi had been reluctant to name making their way onto his usually bright features. 

None of those things meant anything, at least not what he wanted them to mean. Even when Yata would nap on his shoulder on the bus ride to school, they were all just simple things that Yata did, no thought given to how Fushimi would interpret them or would feel about them.

He knew nothing more would come out of their friendship, or at least he thought he had. In fact, he was fine with the way things were, he didn’t really need to go and ruin what they already had, but as it seemed, he was getting his hopes up without even realizing. Ridiculous.

“That was...” Yata says, voice trailing off, his grip on Fushimi’s hand tightening up again then loosening before he finally lifted his gaze, honey eyes glowing with embarrassment and determination. It was a look that snatched Fushimi’s breath away. He'd seen it numerous times, but those were under different conditions, times when Fushimi was teasing him just for the sake of getting a rise out of Yata, or when some girl talked to him, but this... this was different. Way different. 

“Saru,” Yata says, his voice coming out at a somewhat higher note than usual, “I... About you, I...” Sighing in frustration, Yata stops talking, seemingly having given up on using words altogether. Instead, he tugs on their joined hands, forcing Fushimi to lean closer to him. Moving up to meet Fushimi halfway, Yata’s stretches up on his tip toes, face surging up to meet his, those beautiful eyes being slowly curtained by his long lashes. 

Before he could fully process what was going on, Fushimi feels a soft, warm, pressure on his lips. The touch lingers for a few moments, until Yata pulls away slowly, the feeling of the other boy’s warm breath on his lips.

It was a simple touch, a bit clumsy and hesitant, but amazing all the same. The sensation did weird things to Fushimi’s body, he felt almost lighter than usual, and the satisfying tingling playing on his lips had Fushimi lightly tracing over it with his tongue. 

He always felt butterflies and a sort of longing ache that he’d have to force down at the sight of Yata, or even just the thought of him, but feeling those lips on his own, it was like rush of all those feelings coming forward all at once, as if he’d been waiting for that moment all along. It was a drunken sort of feeling, but one he found he wanted more of. Much more. 

Fushimi hadn’t even realized he’d closed his own eyes until that point, opening them to catch a glance at what was standing in front of him. Yata’s face was still close, his forehead lightly resting on his own. He had a sort of vulnerable look on his face, face red and his eyes scanning Fushimi’s features for some sort of a reaction as if he thought he’d gone too far. Never thinking of the consequences, huh, Misaki? 

“Y-you get it now, right?” Yata asks, almost tentatively.

Rather than answering, Fushimi let’s out a sigh that sounds more like a light laugh. It was almost comical how much such a simple sentence could affect him, relief and just contentment washing over him from it. Seriously... You don’t know what you do to me, Misaki.

Hackles rising from Fushimi’s reaction, Yata puffs up a bit, defensive, “W-what’s so funny, you ass--”

Shutting Yata up with his own lips, something Fushimi could only dream of doing before, Yata let’s out a small surprised noise before he too pushes back. It was amazing, being able to touch Yata like this, almost surreal even, and it made Fushimi feel almost delighted somehow.

Pulling back for a second time, it's Fushimi who's eyeing Yata's features instead this time. Even if Yata was the one to initiate it first, he still couldn't help the little knot of anxiousness making its way up his throat, the thought that all of this was too good to be true gnawing in the back of his mind. The look he gets in return though greatly contrasts the unsure one Yata had on his face earlier, now replaced with an almost dazed one. It definitely helped to bury that small amount of anxiety completely.

Yata's eyes were half lidded, shining brightly even as Fushimi's own shadow casted over his face. He had a slight flush to him that decorated his cheeks and even made its way up to the tips of his ears. Those soft, warm lips were slightly parted, and it sent tingles down Fushimi's spine. He was sure he was in a similar state, but couldn't find it in him to be embarrassed. After all, Yata looked downright beautiful in that moment, and it was all for for him to see, only for him to see. That fact lit something like excitement up inside him. Now that would take some getting used to. 

Misaki...

As if answering to Fushimi’s thoughts, Yata closes his eyes for just a moment, letting out a dreamy sigh. When he opens his eyes again, his free hand snakes it's way up to Fushimi's cheek, lightly stroking the soft skin, a huge goofy grin adorning his features. “Saru...” Yata says, leaning in again to place light kisses on either side of Fushimi’s mouth, before finally hovering over his lips to place one last chaste kiss.

Fushimi feels the beginning of a small smile form on his lips in the midst of it. It was all so achingly sweet, so much different from how Yata usually acted, all boisterous and loud and crass. It was like a whole other side of Yata was beginning to show, but a familiar part of him all the same. The same part that took care of him when he was sick, that constantly worried about his eating habits and how he never took care of himself enough. All of those things were Yata, and they were all things Fushimi wanted for himself. 

Leaning into the hand on his cheek, Fushimi closes his eyes, feeling content. Yata’s hand was warm, but he found he quite liked it despite the heat. The moments interrupted, however when he hears a slight chuckle leave Yata’s lips.

“Heh, so you... totally like me too, right, Saruhiko?”

Clicking his tongue, Fushimi opens his eyes, squinting down at Yata for a moment. Seriously? You’re going to ask after what we just did?

“What? Can’t figure that out for yourself?”

“W-well, it’s not like you actually said it!”

Honestly... “Speak for yourself, idiot.” Fushimi says, eyes narrowing, “You were the one sputtering nonsense.”

“What! T-that was because I wasn’t sure you felt the same!” 

“...So you thought a kiss was a safer option?” Fushimi asks, lifting an eyebrow, earning a pout from Yata. It was actually... kind of cute.

“Ah, whatever! You always make things so complicated!”

“Hm,” Fushimi says, smirk wide, “ and yet you like me anyways, don’t you, Misaki?” 

“Ugh,” Yata says, letting out a frustrated sigh, clearly exasperated at this point, “Alright, fine! I like your annoying ass, got it? I like you... a lot, actually.” He says, voice trailing off slightly, but his eyes never leaving Fushimi’s, “Are you happy now?” 

Very happy.. Fushimi thinks, but rather than voicing that thought, he elects for a safer and less embarrassing route. 

“Mm,” Fushimi mumbles, leaning in slightly, only stopping when his lips just brushed against Yata’s, “I like Misaki too.” He finishes, only to press his lips fully onto Yata’s, sealing the words with another kiss.

Somehow it felt even better after hearing and exchanging those simple, yet potent words. The two trade a few more close mouthed kisses until Fushimi feels something begin to trail down his hand and onto his wrist. Ah, that’s right, the popsicle.

He had forgotten all about it in the midst of things, his arm held awkwardly to the side while he and Yata kissed. He’d only finished about half of it on the way back to the house, leaving the rest to melt. It was a bit annoying honestly, but Fushimi figured he could ignore it for the time being, considering the current circumstances. No way am I stopping for something like this.

Continuing with the kiss, Fushimi effectively ignores the popsicle for a few more moments until he feels more of it begin to trickle down his arm and to his elbow, the cold and sticky substance making its presence known. Just ignore it. He must’ve been more distracted than he thought though, because Yata pulls back just enough to make eye contact, but still close enough that he could feel Yata’s breath on his lips when he spoke, “What’s up?”

Clicking his tongue, Fushimi reluctantly pulls back too, glaring at the offending treat in his hand. Yata follows his gaze, obviously confused at the lack of explanation, but raises his eyebrows in alarm after realizing what’s going on.

“Ah! Saru your popsicle’s melting!” Yata exclaims, noticing the small droplets that had made their way down his arm and even onto the floor sometime during the whole... exchange. 

“Obviously...”

“Well hurry up and eat it, dammit! It’s gonna make a mess.” Yata says, removing his hand from Fushimi’s cheek and backing up a bit more to give him some space. Frowning at the interruption and the extra space between them, Fushimi reluctantly brings the popsicle up to face level. 

Closing the small distance, Fushimi begins licking at the sticky remnants on his wrist, following the trail with his tongue back up to the popsicle. It really had gotten everywhere it seemed, in fact Fushimi was surprised the remaining treat hadn’t fallen off the stick completely.

Luckily, the popsicle that had spilled onto his wrist was limited to one small stream, leaving only what was left on his fingers to be cleaned up. Deciding it would be easier to lick up the mess with an empty hand rather than licking around the stick, Fushimi switches the frozen treat to his other hand instead to finish the job, licking up each of his long fingers slowly, being sure not to miss a single drop. This stuff is way too sticky, what a pain.

Finally finished, Fushimi switches the popsicle back over to his other hand before it has a chance to make more of a mess, and takes it into his mouth, licking around the treat.

He hadn’t even realized how quiet Yata was being until he noticed him fidgeting in his peripherals, obviously bothered with something. Yata was like an open book, so it was obvious something was up. With the strange behavior, Fushimi pauses with the task at hand and peers at Yata, somewhat curious.

Needless to say, Fushimi was not expecting the look he was being shown, his eyes widening slightly at the reveal. Yata’s honey eyes were piercing, not looking away from Fushimi one bit even after they’d made eye contact. His face was still red and his lips were slightly parted, though he was pretty sure it wasn’t just from their previous activities. If anything, the look on Yata’s face was more predatory than embarrassed. It was smoldering, the way he was being looked at, and it had the butterflies from earlier returning stronger than ever.

“...Misaki?”

As if being snapped out of a trance, Yata jumps a little, being jolted out of whatever thoughts he may have been having, “S-sorry!” He sputters, immediately averting his eyes.

“Hm,” Fushimi hums, face already splitting into a knowing smirk, “Something on your mind, Misaki? Your face is bright red.”

At that, Yata looks up to Fushimi again, a slight pout on his lips. The urge to kiss it off Yata’s face is a hard one to suppress, but he decides against it for the time being. Messing with Yata was always too good to miss out on, and he was pretty sure he knew exactly what was going through his mind. 

“N-none of your business, asshole!”

“I beg to differ, considering it was me you were looking at after all, Misaki.”

Fushimi was expecting another embarrassed remark at the cue of his words, but to his surprise, Yata instead grabbed the wrist he was holding he popsicle in, glaring up at him. 

“Just hurry up and eat the damn thing, will you?” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? You might start spacing out again, you know.”

Yata’s eye twitches at that.

“Alright, fine, I’ll eat the stupid thing, then!”

Pulling Fushimi’s wrist, Yata brings the popsicle to his own mouth, licking a long stripe up the side and up the the top. After repeating the motion a few more times, Fushimi feels a lump forming in his own throat, but tries his best to swallow it down. 

It was game over when Yata took the tip of the treat into his mouth again, and looked Fushimi dead in the eyes, a small groan leaving his lips without him meaning to.

Popping off the popsicle, Yata leans back a little to peer at Fushimi again. “Heh, what, got a problem, Saru?” He says, mischievous grin on his face, “You face is red.”

Clicking his tongue, Fushimi fights the urge to look away and mumbles, “Shut up.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, jerk.”

Yata’s was obviously pleased with himself, if the smug look he was adorning was any indicator. Not wanting to let Yata get the last word, an idea comes to mind, devil horns practically forming on his head. 

Leaning forward, Fushimi motions as if to finish off the last of the popsicle, when he suddenly tugs his wrist forwards, in turn pulling the boy closer to him, “Oi, Saru, what the hell--” Yata’s exclamation is left unfinished, his breath catching in his throat, obviously taken aback by what Fushimi was doing.

Tracing his tongue across Yata’s bottom lip, Fushimi feels a swell of satisfaction hit him. With this, he’d definitely finish with the upper hand. It wasn’t only that though, if he were being honest. The feel of Yata’s cold lips against his warm tongue, and the lingering taste from the popsicle had goosebumps making their way up his arms. Feels good...

Forcing himself to remember the point of doing such a thing, Fushimi pulls back reluctantly and gazes down at Yata’s face, which had gone pink for the umpteenth time that day. He seemed to be frozen in place for a few good seconds, his eyes wide as saucers, obviously stunned. When Yata finally snaps out of it though, he blinks in rapid succession, as if in disbelief that that had really happened.

“W-what the hell was that?!” Yata exclaims, letting go of Fushimi’s wrist to cover his mouth with his hand.

“You had some melted popsicle on your lip, is all.”

“Like hell I did, you jackass!” 

“What’s the big deal? It’s not like my mouth hasn’t been there before.”

“Y-you really have no shame do you?!” Yata scowls, “And besides, that was your tongue, not your lips, that’s totally different, you know!”

“So what?”

“So, it’s a big deal!”

“Well if you want,” Fushimi says, taking a step closer to Yata, “we can make it so it’s not a big deal anymore, Misaki.”

”D-don’t fuck with me, Saru!” 

“Why would I be joking about that?” Fushimi says, tone lowering as he presses even closer to Yata yet again, “You said you liked me, after all, Misaki... So you’d better take responsibility.”

Yata’s breath hitches at that, if only slightly. The scowl on his face was still there, but there was a sort of softening in Yata’s eyes. 

Even though Fushimi had heard the words slip from Yata’s mouth only moments before, being able to say that Yata actually liked him with absolute certainty did funny things to his chest. Hell, Yata in general did funny things to Fushimi in almost all aspects.

So when Yata didn’t move when Fushimi leaned forward to catch those lips in another sweet kiss, instead mutually leaning into it himself, shoulders relaxing in content, Fushimi felt like he was on cloud nine, the satisfaction of it all lighting a fire in him.

As they pulled back from the kiss, just barely, Yata wraps his arms around Fushimi’s neck, pressing the two of them just about flush together, “Well, you better be prepared then, Saru,” Yata says, lips close enough to Fushimi’s that he can feel the words forming as they leave Yata’s lips, “because you’re mine now.” 

For a second, Fushimi’s eyes go wide at the bold statement. Yata really was unpredictable sometimes...

Closing his eyes, Fushimi feels a small smile reach his lips, and let’s out a small, shaky breath, “Idiot,” he murmurs, just barely above a whisper, “I’ve been yours a long time now.”

Wrapping his own arms around Yata’s waist, Fushimi captures the small gasp that leaves Yata’s lips. 

The melting popsicle was long forgotten at this point, the sticky liquid slowly making its way back down Fushimi’s wrist, only this time it went completely unnoticed by Fushimi. He was too preoccupied with something else far sweeter, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this! I came so close to turning this into a pwp with that popsicle scene, but I managed to pull myself back on track somehow, lol. Seriously though, writing pure fluff is so hard :') 
> 
> Also special thanks to [Lucy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/von_bats) like usual. Thank so much for motivating me to finish this fic, it means a lot! ^o^ Thanks to [Shaele](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaele) as well, who also helped me out!


End file.
